


My Treasure

by btsinsomniac



Series: Burning Love [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling, Dragon Hoard, Dragon Hybrid Simon Snow, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Simon and Baz are in love, SnowBaz, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, cute dragon behavior alert, i really can't wait for wayward son, wayward son is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: Simon gets dragon-sickness.





	My Treasure

When Baz was gone for lessons he usually occupied himself with books. He had to admit it more often than not his thoughts would stray from the words on the page and focused on Baz. Still he enjoyed reading books especially the ones with dragons.  


He didn’t know much about his kind or at least anything factual. Dragons were hard to study and dangerous. People who wanted to study them usually ended up like torches so most of the information about them came from fantasy books.  
He didn’t notice when he started to pick one of his boyfriend’s shirts to cuddle when he was away or how many had started to pile up on Baz’s bed that had become their bed.  


Baz noticed but he didn’t mention it. After spending hours in lessons away, coming to their room and seeing Simon wearing his clothes was very endearing.  
Simon though noticed that he couldn’t stop. He had even taken to using Baz’s soap so he could smell like him. He was getting a little worried so he went to Penny.

\--------------------------------------------

He had met Penny one day when she had come in shortly after Baz. She had seen a red scale Simon had placed inside Baz’s uniform pocket and couldn’t help but wonder how it had gotten there.  


“Penny I think there’s something wrong with me.” Simon was seated in Baz’s bed while Penny was sitting down in Simon’s bed, facing each other.  


“Simon I think I might know what’s going on. Have you ever heard of dragon-sickness?” she asked.  


“I think I might have read about it somewhere but Penny I’m not hoarding any treasure just some random stuff.” He said while munching on some sandwiches. Penny always brought snacks when she came to their room.  


“Simon, It’s not random at all. Everything you are hoarding is related to Baz. Baz’s clothes, his books and the Paddington bear he gave you for valentine’s day?”  


“You mean Baz… is my treasure?” Simon asked and couldn’t help but feel a little self- conscious he didn’t know he was being that obvious.  


“That’s what it seems like yes”  


“But Penny how can I get better?”  


“Calm down Simon it’s a completely normal process all dragons go through before reaching adulthood. I heard all about it in our Magic Ecology lesson. Your birthday must be coming in a few months.” She explained.  


Simon walked over to Penny and hugged her.  


“Thank you Penny.” She gave him a smile and walked out of Mummers House. 

\-----------------------------------

“Everything okay, Simon?” Baz asked as he placed his violin case and his backpack on Simon’s bed.  
“Baz…”  


He could always tell what Simon wanted by the way his name rolled out of his mouth. He wordlessly slithered into bed and in an instant Simon was all around him. Arms holding him, legs sliding between his and Simon’s wings encompassing them in a warm red cocoon.  


Simon kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his chest. “You’re my treasure Baz and I’m sorry I keep hording all your things.”  


“I have dragon-sickness” he mumbled and a blush ran across his cheeks.  


Baz looked at Simon fondly and his expression made Simon’s heart race faster. He raised his hand and cupped his face thumb brushing over the apples of his cheeks and kissed his forehead.  


“I don’t mind love. You are my treasure too.” Baz really didn’t mind being Simon’s treasure especially if it meant that he was safe inside his heart.  


A week later Baz’s belongings had returned to their proper place but Baz remained exactly where he was before, in Simon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! :)


End file.
